The invention relates to a vertebral body replacement implant having an upper and a lower support plate for positioning against end faces of vertebral bodies and having two load-bearing elements, the mutual spacing of which is adjustable and of which at least one is connected in an articulated manner to a support plate.
Such a vertebral body replacement implant is known for example from DE 20311400 U1, in which the support plates are designed to be pivotable about an axis extending transversely of the direction of displacement of the implant so that the implant, as it is introduced into the body, has as low a cross section as possible, thereby allowing introduction even through small accesses.